


Everything is Color

by calmrain



Category: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale) - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale) - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmrain/pseuds/calmrain
Summary: Summery chapter, just an explanation of what's to come or what might happen!
Relationships: Dream (Dreamtale)/Reader, Ink (Inktale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. General Information

**Author's Note:**

> Summery chapter, just an explanation of what's to come or what might happen!

I just want to start this series out with a general preface that I'm mostly writing this for fun. I've been struggling with creativity on some of my personal projects & creations of characters, so I'm stepping away to try & write some fan fics to just. Do something that's really self indulgent & not so much focused on the seriousness of what I usually write. 

So that being said! I have no idea what I'm doing lol!

The direction of this story might could be InkxReader or DreamxReader or, eventually, having things split & ending off in double chapters where the reader makes that choice themselves. Right now, some of that is still up in the air. 

I also want to touch on some other themes that I will be writing. 

Some of it might come down to possessiveness masked as 'over protection'. I will eventually touch on violent themes at a points during the story. I will always warn the reader ahead of them when those chapters are in coming, however, so don't worry too much about it. 

Beyond that, I uh. Just wanted to do something for fun, so don't take it all super serious!

Just an added note, Ink belongs to [myebi](https://myebi.tumblr.com/) / [comyet](https://comyet.tumblr.com/) & Dream belongs to [jokublog](https://jokublog.tumblr.com)!

Thanks for sticking with me on this & on to the prologue!


	2. Prologue

Fourteen days; it had been fourteen days since you fell into the dream world. Fell was a strange statement to you, in that regard. It had been more like you were taken. All of this, because of your soul. This is what you had been told, at least. Whether it was believed or not, you did your best to act as gracious as possible despite the conflict of your own emotions. 

\--- ✰ ---

“I’m sorry it had to be this way, that it had to be so abrupt but…” His name was Dream, and he’d been the second to greet you within this realm. The first, a grinning skeleton donned in clothing that reminded you of the east, ink splattered on those clothes and his face. “But your soul, reflecting two traits, is too special to leave you unguarded right now…” 

You had wanted to pry for reasoning; in fact, there was a part of you that had grown tense, readily begging to unleash the impulse of fear welling within the pit of your stomach. It took all of yourself, all the patience you had within, not to do just that. It was the first skeleton who immediately quelled the impulse, a bony hand placed upon your shoulder before his voice drew your attention away; “ _Mon amie*_ , this is partly my fault, I thought we were having a little fun, like playing a game, when you began to run!” 

A snort had left you then, narrowing suspiciously when you glanced at him. It had been true, in a sort. The moment you’d seen the grinning skeleton, your instincts had immediately screamed for you to run. There had been a reason, one you harbored in secret, and that jolt had of fear pumped so much adrenaline through you, there had been no time for rational thought. 

“You did chase me,” you immediately counter. You shift uncomfortably at that, eyes darting elsewhere. If you had it in you to act indignant, you would have, but as the words left your lips, all one would surmise from them was exhaustion. “And then splattered ink all over my clothes and then made me fall over.” 

A hearty chuckle left the other skeleton. He patted your shoulder in good humor despite the tension within you, strain beginning to make your neck sore. It took all of you to not cross your arms defensively at that point, but your hands remained at your side nevertheless. 

“It was simply a little bind, to help you stop running! You were not in the mood to listen, and as I said, a game! _*Tu voulais jouer!_ ”

“I feel you could have been a little kinder in how you handled this situation, Ink…” Dream interjected. When your eyes rose again, you could see his face was marred with some concern. Despite the jovial air the one named Ink seemed to exude, it was Dream who seemed to have your interest at heart. 

“No harm, no foul, as it is often said.” Ink had responded with a hearty. When you look at him, you take note of how his iris’ change. When he blinks, there's a new shade of colors, new shapes take their place. Ink offers a wink in turn, noticing that stare. You quickly look away. “If it was all too much of a bother, then allow me to make it up to you, sometime, _*cher ami!_ ”

“First…” Dream once again had to interject. “Let us get her settled in. Then you can make up for your actions all you wish. Our friend seems a little tired…”

_‘And scared’._

If he could have tacked that on at the end, surely he would have. You knew it didn’t take much to notice the tension within your body or the way you shuffled, stiffened, and avoided eye contact. All you wished to do was have a fitful sleep, if you could manage that in the first place. It took enough to keep yourself together as it was. 

“*Bien sûr! There is plenty of space here and I can stop back at any time, *alors nous jouerons plus.”

“Perfect! For now, I’ll show you to a room. If you’re comfortable, we’ll leave you to rest…So you may sort yourself out.”

With a nod of confirmation, you had followed. That was all it had taken for these days to begin, living in a world more akin to a dream than that of reality. What else were you meant to do? It seemed fate had played an odd hand, and you simply were going along with it’s punches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, I do use google translate for some of Ink transitioning between English & French. What is said is listed below, but if you go to translate yourself, that is cool too! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also just a song I vibed to when writing this chapter. [Juniper Vale - The Last Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVnGvPIBzxQ)
> 
> *Mon amie - My friend  
> *Tu voulais jouer - You wanted to play  
> *Cher ami - Dear friend  
> *Bien sûr - Of course!  
> *Alors nous jouerons plus - then we will play more
> 
> **Edit 1.27** : swapped my &'s for ands!


	3. Colors in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeets this out! before we go on just wanted to thank ya'll for the kudos! i don't have any expectations for my work given i am just doing it to work through some personal issues, but seeing ya'll enjoy it was pretty rad. i appreciate it & you!
> 
> on another note, i probably won't be doing daily chapters but i had some motivation today so here we are! i have also swapped the title bc i think i've got a theme for this short story now! but anyway, hope ya'll enjoy!

Another day had come and passed. Two weeks within a world that seemed more of a dream than that of true reality; it should have been an exciting adventure in some means, yet you could not shake the unease that continued to cling to you. The talk of souls and traits, much less souls that had a combination or more of these ‘traits’, did nothing to ease your curious mind. You should have been compelled to ask more, yet there was hesitance within you. 

Despite the want to understand, the sense of knowing left you apprehensive. You were nothing special, couldn’t fathom the reason for this treatment or need to be protected. In a way, being considered as something of worth was frightening. 

And so, you didn’t inquire. In fact, you left it as far in the corner of your mind as you possibly could. 

You heave a sigh, flopping back upon your bed. The room provided wasn’t lavish, but livable. If there was something you needed, it was there. Plush pillows to rest your head at night was probably the only thing you had wanted immediately. Sleep used to allude you some nights, a darkness always creeping within the corner of your vision, hiding within your dreams. Now they seemed further away, shadows retreating within a world of light. 

Like so many other things, you didn’t ask about it; you didn’t want to…

As you lay there, staring up at the windowed ceiling, you marvel at the swirling colors above. Being able to see the sky from such a place of comfort had always been a dream; one that seemed far away until now. Here, you could watch the swirling mix of a starry sky, light green mixed with soft yellows fading into a periwinkle as you calm. It’s almost enough to make you drift off into an afternoon slumber until a ‘whoosh’ alerts you to someone within the room. 

Immediately sitting up, you glance around, the soft tones above turning slightly redder as your heart pounded hard against your chest. No one was there, yet you had heard something...Sitting rigid, you barely made a move as your breath stilled, eyes darting from place to place until…

“Boo!”

Heterochromic iris’ blink at you, immediately recognizable. Ink hung from his large paint brush upside down, legs wrapped around the thing as if it were a monkey bar. Above them, a well of paint leading to places unknown. 

Your heart had leapt in your throat at his sudden appearance. It was difficult to resist yourself from flinching as you stared at him wide eyed. Above, the red grew deeper, then faded back into soft green slowly as you exhaled, placing one hand over your chest. 

“Why would you do that? Please don’t, ever again…” You requested, tone halfhearted in turn. 

“Aww, here I had hoped you would let out a shrill!” The statement was enough to annoy you, but you did not move to correct it. Maybe he had found that sound funny upon their first encounter. It didn’t matter, the skeleton reaching up for his brush and then carefully twisting around so he could face you right side up. Those actions, simple as they were, reminded you so much of childhood. “Dream has told me you’ve been a bit of a stranger and he is a little apprehensive to approach you...* _pour ses propres raisons_. So I decided to check on you instead.” Motioning toward you, the corners of his mouth seemed to stretch into a larger grin. “Care to tell me what’s wrong, Y/N?” 

You pause, eyes downcast as your hands fall back into your lap. Hearing a rustle of his clothing, you knew he was moving once again. The sound of bony feet hitting the floor was an unusual one, the clacking as he moved to fill the space next to you was odd, the brush that accompanied him propped nearby. 

“I’m a little apprehensive myself.” You finally admit. The words were somewhat guarded. You didn’t want to give him too much and as far as you were concerned, he wasn’t entitled to that information yet either. 

“Ah...well, * _ce serait normal vu la situation._ ”

Raising your gaze to him again, your eyebrows furrow a bit. You could only guess what he said, but gleaned enough that he was musing about your answer. Instead of dwelling on it, you reach up, brushing strands of your hair from your face.

“You casually kidnapped me and told me it was for my own good, I think that’s enough to be apprehensive about.”

There’s a sparkle in his eye at that, one that should have been annoying given the situation and subject. Despite your best efforts to be angry with him, it’s his jovial air, a seeming good nature that soothes those feelings immediately. He acted almost as a friend would, someone close, extending a hand to help. 

“Technically,” you listened as Ink started to correct the accusation. “Dream was the one who asked me to, and he was the one who claimed it for your benefit. I am only here to play the game.” 

The talk of games came up again, leaving your stomach churning a little. Was he just playing around? He seemed so genuine but the way he spoke, a ripple of doubt coursed through you, leaving you to question how far this conversation would go. What kind of information would be safe with him? 

What would be safe with Dream?

There were more questions than answers and still, you found it difficult to ask. 

“* _En tous cas…_ ” Ink’s voice drew your attention again. You lifted your gaze, noticing he was staring at the sky. The color had not shifted from it’s soft, yet vibrant green, twinkling stars casting a natural light within the room. “What were we talking about again?”

“I…” Bewildered was the tone of your voice as your try to resist a bubble of laughter from leaving your throat. The effort failed, you couldn’t help the laughter that started to spill in between your words. “ _Are you serious?_ ” 

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’ve completely forgotten!” There is some relief in his tone as he chuckled back. "I'm a little relieved you can laugh, though. That's a concern now settled."

How incredible. The being who could seemingly appear out of thin air and create whatever he will with the stroke of a brush had a short term memory. Was your caution even warranted now that you knew this? Would he remember if you delved deeper within your feelings? Would it even matter?

“I uh…” You pause again, glancing up at the windowed ceiling. It was still a starry green, but the color seemed to relax a little, becoming a more vivid hue. How curious that was; this sky seemed to change on it’s own will. You didn’t know it, but Ink had lifted his head to look as well, a thoughtful frown tugging at his lips. “Level with me…” You start again cautiously, trying to will the growing tension rising in your shoulders. “Why am I here?” 

You waited with almost baited breath for an answer. In a way, you were afraid of knowing, but now, you had to. There had to be more of a reason why you would be hidden away, why within your world, shadows seemed to dance within the depths of your dreams. Why the dark seemed so alive.

“Well…” Ink finally started again. “It has something to do with your soul, but * _je ne sais pas grand chose sur les âmes_. You would have to ask Dream more of that, if you’re willing to leave your room.”

You didn’t understand a lick of French, and for some reason there was a niggling feeling that perhaps he didn’t want you to know what he was saying. Then again, with how quickly he had announced his arrival, then quickly forgot why he was there in the first place, you figured it might have just been a habit. 

He couldn’t have been so shifty as to willingly hide anything from you, certainly. 

“Dream said that I have two traits, that it made my soul or whatever important." It sounded like a load of nonsense to you, but how could you argue? For all you knew, it was all a lie orchestrated to keep you here. You wanted to believe that for a time, you even latched onto it slightly now, but Dream had seemed so concerned, his features so twisted with it that you thought he might cry when you first met him. Of course, he hadn't, but it was hard not to be somewhat moved by that compassion. It compels you to continue. "So...Whatever that means, I guess it’s time I know.” 

“ _*Merveilleux!_ ” Ink rose from his spot, quickly retrieving his brush as he did so. Already, he had reached out, hooking your forearm with his hand and with a swift pull, dragged you to your feet. It seemed he knew nothing of patience when something was now in his head. “Then let us go find him! Who knows, I may have a little more insight on our game as well.”

“Right…” You responded as you started toward the door. Pushing it open, you glance back, taking note as he had lingered in his spot, gazing at the windowed sky. “Ink?” It was only with his beckoned name did he finally did he turn, trotting to catch up with you. 

“ _*Tant d'émotion dans ce ciel_. Dream must be curious by now. ”

You raised an eyebrow as he spoke partly in French again, unsure of what was said. Brushing it off with a shrug, you let Ink take the lead, hoping to find Dream within the corridors of his ethereal realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood rings are pretty dope, yo. 
> 
> *pour ses propres raisons - for his own reasons.  
> *ce serait normal vu la situation - it would be normal given the situation  
> *En tous cas - Anyway  
> *je ne sais pas grand chose sur les âmes - I don't know much about souls  
> *Merveilleux - Wonderful!  
> *Tant d'émotion dans ce ciel - So much emotion in this sky
> 
> **Edits 1.27** Minor word changes as well as swapping my &'s for ands!


	4. Streaks in a Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took a minute & this feels like a longer part but ayy, I hope you all enjoy! Once again, thank you for the kudos, I really appreciate it!

At some point or another, you lost Ink. Or was it Ink lost you? As you had wandered the corridors, half waiting to ask if Ink had even known the correct way to find Dream, you started having some doubts about him. One distraction later, and he had vanished. You couldn’t have looked away for more than two seconds before the ink smudged skeleton had simply disappeared. 

Maybe he’d gotten lost? With how he forgot their conversation so quickly, you were discovering he seemed more than simply an absent minded individual. Who lost an entire person when that person was right by their said, after all. 

Ink certainly had an incredible talent…

However, his talent left you in a new predicament. While these hallways were beautiful, some of them started to look the same. When you found a room, you tried it. Some were spare areas for others to sleep, some were rooms full of books, others were just decor, bright colored tapestries lining the walls. If they told any significant story, you hadn’t taken note of it, hardly passing a glance to appreciate the detail. 

“Ink? You there?” 

No answer from the exuberant skeleton. Looks like you really were on your own here. With a sigh, your shoulders sagged a little as you continued down the hall again. You had done a little wandering in the two weeks spent here, enough to stretch your legs when they started to cramp. Unfortunately, the halls still looked the same, so picking your way back to your room would likely lead to you winding up more lost. 

So you continued forward until, only stopping to admire stained glass here and there. The way sunlight poured in the windows was a marvel, something you couldn’t help but envy a little. How did someone create something so beautiful with bits of glass? When you moved, you only tore your eyes away from them for a few beats, watching as the light danced in the panes, creating something akin to a kaleidoscope of color.

As you continue on, you eventually make your way out of the corridor, you find your way into a large garden. Within the middle is the trunk of a great tree, providing shade to the area around it. The branches stretch across the sky, nearly bloating out the colors above. Surrounding the trunk are various species of flowers and shrubs. They all looked healthy lush green or colorful petals, a sure sign that someone took great care in their maintenance. 

“Wow…” The words escape you as you move down the path toward the center. No garden within your world had been so impressive. “It must take a lot of work to take care of all this…” 

“I usually do. It helps when everyone is happy, this place is happy too.” 

Your shoulders tense immediately. Whipping around, your heart nearly leaps into your throat. In truth, such a serene voice shouldn’t have been so startling, but you were wandering on your own for such a long time. Ink hadn’t been the one who found you, but the quieter skeleton that they both had been seeking. 

Seemed Dream had found you first, offering a gentle smile in turn. 

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Dream offers, as he takes a few cautious steps toward you. Hand placed on your chest, you try to calm the startled beat by exhaling a long breath. “It’s good to see you’re out! Ink must have done his work, he’s always been good at cheering people up, even if he pushes a little doing it.”

“He actually...Forgot why he was there, if that puts things in perspective.” 

The laugh that leaves Dream is airy, jubilant and warm. Bringing your fist to your mouth, you cough within it. He hardly said a word yet you find regain your calm. This place must have been having a strange effect on you.

“Ink can be the forgetful sort. If you’re alone, then he must have lost you too. I’ll have to fetch him before he wanders too far. But first, how are you doing?”

How have you been doing? That was the question. You were still wrestling with your feelings on the situation as it stood. Taken from your home with the excuse that it was for your own protection, all the while not knowing or being too afraid to ask. Now you were faced with it all directly and you felt yourself wane a little again. 

It was a shame, Ink might have been able to tether you to your confidence, but you were on your own this time. 

So, instead of speaking right away, you decided to sit upon the nearby ledge. It kept soil from spilling out but the foliage brushed against your arm gently. The earthy smell reminded you of home. 

“I don’t know how I’m feeling, if I’m honest. I still don’t have a clear understanding of why I’m here, and I’m struggling with that.”

“Because of your so-”

Raising a hand, you try to silence him before he goes on. Speaking of a soul didn’t provide the answer you needed. Despite your best efforts, your stomach was twisting in knots again. As you look up, you take note of the frown upon Dreams lips, concern clear upon his features. 

Maybe it was a little rude to cut him off like that…

“I understand it has something to do with my soul but I don’t understand what you mean by it. Ink told me to ask you, since you seem to be the most informed on it but...If what you’re saying is true, why is mine different from the next Tom or Jane that you meet?” It felt a little better to clarify, though your stomach still churned as you waited for an answer. 

“Is that what you’ve been so worried about?” He speaks as if it’s the easiest thing in the world to understand. You huff in turn, an eyebrow arched as he seems to recover with ease. “I can show you, if you like! Just, don’t be scared, you can trust me, okay?”

“I...What are you going to do?” Springing this on you so suddenly, that apprehension hits you at once again. Dream, for his part, doesn’t seem to fret as he approaches you. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt. If it helps, just close your eyes and try to relax. Think of something that makes you happy.” 

You eye him warily but there’s such a gentleness in the way he speaks, that it’s hard not to do as he asks. What was he going to do? Pull a knife when you least expected it? He hardly seemed like the type who would do something so nefarious. 

And so, you did as he asked. Exhaling a breath, you let your shoulders relax as you close your eyes. Folding your hands, you try to think of something that made you happy. Memories of days spent in summer come flooding back to you. Bathed in warmth with friends and family, when the taste of childhood was simple. 

When the world didn’t seem so big or cruel. 

It’s bittersweet, a small smile tugging at your lips. So sweet those memories, you hardly notice what feels like a tug at your entire being or the audible flickering sounds that followed. 

When you opened your eyes again, the world was a little less bright, as if it had just turned night. Looking down, a strange heart shape floated in front of your chest. The color was light blue but there was another hue there too, faint to the eye. There was something else that concerned you however, but you instead focus simply on the hue. 

“There now, you see? This is your soul,” Dream explained as he reached forward. It was almost like he wanted to scoop it up within his hand, cradle it as if it needed nurturing. Instead, his palm hovered just near it, phalanges not once brushing by the heart, “and if you turn this way or that, you can see the color change. Light blue for patience; that seems to be your dominant trait, but there’s green there as well. That’s kindness.” 

Just as he said, when you shift slightly, you can see a green overtake the light blue and then back again when you shift in the other direction. It’s almost like a cat eyed jewel, the light from the soul making the hues look iridescent in nature. 

Still...It didn’t make sense to you.

“I mean it’s...Neat, but aren’t most people this way? Everyone is multifaceted.” The way he chuckled, amusement in the sound, that was enough to know that your guess wasn’t entirely right. 

“Well yes, that’s very true. Everyone has different personalities and sides to themselves, but most do have a dominant trait, usually just one.” You listen as he explained, trying to understand it. What he said was true in some regard. Patience came naturally to you, but kindness; that was something that had to be learned over the years. Was the capability always there as a dormant thing? “It’s true most people are multifaceted, as you say, but souls usually aren’t. A soul like yours is truly a special, it can be a powerful thing.” 

Your head is beginning to whirl with this new information. Powerful? But powerful how? The way he explained this all made it sound like you were some hero from a story book, being summoned or guarded within a gilded cage. 

Is that what this was? 

For Dreams part, he went on without a second thought, smiling gently at you. “Of course, single trait souls can be powerful all on their own too, but that kind of will is rare these days. So you have to take care of yours. Speaking of which…”

Dream leans forward slightly, studying your soul with great care. A notable frown replaced that gentle smile once again. It’s another flicker of concern that crosses his features and once again, your stomach seems to drop.

“There are small cracks within it,” he states simply, pointing out places where faintly, you can see those small cracks when you strain your eyes. “Emotional damage maybe…”

“I…” You start to shift uncomfortably. Before you can catch his attention again, he’s already plunging on to his next worry. 

“And here is a deeper crack, though some of it looks to be healed.”

“Drea-”

“These newer, hairline ones are the bigger concern, they can grow with enough dama-” You reach out, your fingers curling around Dreams extended hand. Within the blink of an eye, the world grows bright again, the soul that was laid bare before you disappeared. It returned to its home within you, leaving a rigid air of silence between you and Dream. 

“Y/N? I...I didn’t say anything upsetting, did I?”

You couldn’t answer right away. While he didn’t say anything painful, it did draw out old memories. Those things were hard to shake once they surfaced again, so it took a moment for you to gather your thoughts and feelings once more. 

Exhaling a long sigh, you shake your head in turn, trying to ease his worry. “No, it’s just...There’s some things I’d rather not be seen so easily.” With that said, you release your grip on his hand, marveling at how the feeling of bone felt against your skin. “Don’t worry about it.”

The words weren’t as convincing as they should have been. You can see the conflict on Dreams face, almost like he wanted to inquire about it. Maybe one day you’d tell him more, if you grew comfortable enough here. 

His intentions didn’t seem all that bad, after all, even if you wrestled with your feelings on the circumstances. 

“If you need to talk about it, I’-”

“*Faites attention!”

As Dream moved to console you, it was Ink’s voice that overtook the others. Whatever Ink had shouted was lost to you, but after you lifted your head to the sky and noticed where he was coming from did you understand. He was free falling from what looked like an inky portal above, just barely managing to reach out to hook one of the branches of the great tree above with his hand.

Hoisting himself up, Ink let out a hearty laugh. “*Mes amies, I finally found you!” 

“Ink, you need to be more careful! With yourself and that tree!” 

Dream was only met with the same laugh, as if Ink simply wanted to play. When that laugh faded, Ink laid on the branch, peering down at you. “Have you found some of the answers you needed, mon petit créateur?”

“You left me behind you know, and I think I’m angry about it!” You weren’t, but if Ink liked to play games, he would certainly earn the banter. “Maybe I won’t tell you.”

“Oh ho! Now look at this, Dream, it seems our friend has a fire in her after all!” Ink exclaims with glee. He’s almost like a child, but there’s something underneath that leaves you questioning. Why was he always on about games?

“It would seem so.” Dream agreed and, without you noticing it, he reaches out to place a hand upon your shoulder. A comforting squeeze follows, as if silently offering to talk later. It was an appreciated gesture, though if or when you would speak of the past would remain to be seen. “I think it’s time we take a break, let's show Y/N around a bit more, so she can wander on her own without getting lost next time.”

“Are you claiming I got her lost?” 

“No, he’s saying you lost me and I got lost because of it.” You quickly retort before raising to your feet again. It would seem you wouldn’t be returning to your room just yet. 

“Dream, I am really enjoying this side of Y/N, *comme c'est curieux!”

Somehow, not returning was a welcomed relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of your soul as a cat eyed jewel, those are still neat, right? Also ayy yous making friends! & something more maybe?
> 
> Anyway, the vibe to this chapter is [Streaks by ANIMA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVWXqbf_-xY)
> 
> *Faites attention - Look out!  
> *Mes amies - My friends  
> *Mon petit créateur - My little creator  
> *Comme c'est curieux - How curious!
> 
> **Edit 1.27:** Some minor word changes as well as swapping &'s for ands!


	5. A Creeping Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya'll i've been typing this up here and there when i could but i have been so tired. last week for whatever reason i just could not sleep so i wound up dealing with my days in a pretty half awake state. 
> 
> but like, also thank you again for the kudos and bookmarks! i am kind of surprised people are cottoning to this story and my dumb ideas but i just want you to know i really do appreciate the kindness wholeheartedly! hope you continue to enough!

Times passage was difficult to read within Dreams home. You had lost track of the days beyond the initial two weeks you had holed up in your room. Darkness did not stretch across the sky, the shadows never grew large during twilight, and it was as if a peaceful midsummer remained within this world. 

The only place that seemed to grow the opposite was within the room you had finally felt comfortable enough to leave. There, above you, the stars hung in gentle, shifting colors. When you went to sleep, staring at that sky, you had noticed the colors had shifted into soft blue hues, as if an ocean of relief had washed over your body. It was a peace so unfamiliar to you yet, one you didn’t want to lose. 

During quiet times, you reflected on what Ink had said; that there was emotion within the sky. It swayed, changing when you were content, when you were scared, or angry, or happy. In this, you found maybe he had been right; maybe the sky reflected your emotions and as such, made you all the easier to read. How much had he gleaned from that day? When you thought about it now, it made you a little uncomfortable. It was the same conflict you had when Dream pointed out the cracks in your soul. 

There were some things you did not want others to see; not yet, at least. So you spent less time within the compound. If Ink arrived there, you happily dragged him out to explore. If Dream inquired about your room, you waved him off with ease. His offer was still there to talk, yet, you hadn’t spoken of it since. Dream must have been just as patient as you. He never pushed for information, instead favoring questions of how you were doing. 

It’s often a gentle smile he offers, but when he thinks you’re not looking, his smile fades, a flicker of concern, or maybe it was regret, overtakes his features. You didn’t ask him why _( you weren’t supposed to notice, after all )_ , but it strangely worried you.

This is what you pondered on as you picked your way down the halls. Ink had been elsewhere. Like he had said the first day within this world, he came and went on his own accord, but when he was here, he seemed to like keeping you company. He was the curious sort, picking or prodding for answers of your life. Luckily, you were patient, and never gave him many answers, much to his dismay. 

Even so, he couldn’t be here forever. Last he mentioned, Ink had to check up on ‘another world’, whatever that had meant. So instead of his company, you favored your own, and you wanted to explore those tapestries you’d seen before. 

“I wonder what they were about…” you mused aloud as you picked your way back toward that room. The first time, you had gotten lost while trying to find Ink. Now that you knew the halls a little better, it was easier to retrace yourself, “I hope Dream doesn’t mind...I can’t really picture him getting angry though, he’s always so pleasant.”

You reasoned that with yourself, rubbing your arms as you went. Goosebumps rose up and down your arms. It was as if a sudden chill had washed over you. That couldn’t have been right...You hadn’t had one of those since arriving here. 

“It’s probably nothing, just a chill…” you reason with yourself gently as you come to the door. 

Reaching for the handle, you gently pull it open. A peek over your shoulder is all you give before you slip inside and pull the door shut behind you as quietly as possible. Cold air clung to your back, but as soon as you entered the room, you felt a little warmer. Here is where the tapestries hung and here is where you started trying to piece together the stories. 

“Never seen anything so intricate, at least not in a long time,” you let out a slight hum as you glance at the first tapestry. Crossing your arms over your chest, you study the large tree at the center. That tree's branches stretched across the sky, a scene familiar to you, but this tree bore fruit. “Maybe that tree in the center was a different tree. I didn’t see any fruit there…”

Tilting your head to get a better look, you notice there are two figures at the trunk of that tree. One donned in yellows like that of the warming sun, the other in deeper hues that reflected night. The first you guessed might have been Dream, but then who was the other beside him?

That chill was at your back again as you pondered. A familiar dread seemed to wrap around your heart. Something wasn’t right...

**_“He can’t keep you safe forever…”_ **

A voice whispered behind you causing a ripple of chills to run straight up your spine. Your shoulders tense, fingers digging into skin. Your breath hitching, you struggle at the thought of turning around. You knew that voice. It followed you in even your more pleasant dreams, as if taunting, warning you that that bliss would not last forever. 

**_“He wants to steal an apple I had laid claim on long ago? Steal and hide you away to protect your soul. What a laughable attempt.”_**  
That familiar paralysis had overwhelmed you again but this time, you weren’t asleep. You had learned how to wake yourself up during bouts of sleep paralysis. It was an escape, but a difficult one you wrestled with when you no longer wished to sleep. There had been years of simply adapting to lack of restfulness, even if it was damaging to your mental or emotional state. 

Being here had been the first time you slept with peace of mind in a long time. 

But it seemed nothing would last forever…

**_“So, Y/N, how long do you plan on playing this game of hide and seek? I miss seeing the way your soul trembles, kind of like it is now.”_ **

The dark chuckle, amusement lining every sadistic word, was the last you could take. You whip around to face the figure but, much to your surprise, the room was empty. You let out a shaky breath. You could feel sweat trickle down your brow and you quickly reach up to brush it away. 

The tapestries be damned; the sooner you could leave this room the better off you were. You move back toward the door, your feet carrying you as quickly as they could. This time, you did not care what sounds the door made. Shoving it open as quickly as you could, you heard the door slam against the wall and swing back shut hard. The sound echoed down the hallway, mixing with your footsteps as you rushed down the hall. 

“It was just my imagination, it had to have been!” 

The reassurance tumbled out of your mouth faster than the thoughts that tried to prove it wrong. 

_‘What if it wasn’t? What if that monster had found you again? What if they found you in your dreams, turned them as dark as they were before you’d been saved from them?’_

What if? _What if?_ **_What if?_**

Breath came ragged now, but you weren’t sure if it was from your running or your heart refusing to settle. It slammed against your chest, the sound deafening you. Your own footsteps sounded far away and you realize your body trembled hard in response. 

“y/n?” 

Another far away sound, someone is beckoning you. Your hands find their way to your ears, trying to bloat out all the noise. Your head pounded and finally, you stopped only to prop yourself against the wall. It was now the only thing keeping you standing as you took deep, greedy breaths to try and calm your heart beat. 

“Stars, y/n, what’s happened to you?” 

The far away voice was not so far now. In fact, it was right in front of you. The phalanges gently wrapping around your wrists that snap you back a little to reality. Lifting your head somewhat, you meet Dream’s gaze briefly. There is that concern again, maybe more, seeing you in such a state. Even so, he tethered you back to reality, back to safety, and as your gaze shifted around you knew there was no danger here. 

Getting your body to agree with that, however, would be another task entirely. 

“Hey, are you listening? There are so many negative feelings ebbing off you and it looks like you’ve seen a ghost, you’re so pale! What happened, y/n?”

You opened your mouth, trying to force words out, but they refused to leave your tongue. Gaze downcast once more, you weren’t even sure what to say. A ghost would have been the right guess, that’s kind of what it had been, right? But you weren’t sure how to explain that voice, the history of your night terrors, and what that voice had meant by Dream keeping you safe. 

Maybe what that devil was saying was true. Maybe you weren’t safe…

“I…” you finally start, flinching at how hoarse your voice sounded. The damage really had been apparent for anyone to see. “It’s...It was nothing, Dream, just some bad memories that resurfaced suddenly, that’s all.”

You had tried to make yourself sound as convincing as possible, but your voice betrays you the most. Your body did as well, a tremble still there, propped up against the wall just to remain on your feet. If you were a good liar, maybe you could have soothed his concerns. 

In the end, your emotions betray you again. 

“I was not born yesterday, y/n,” despite how he tried to make his tone gentle, you still flinched hearing it grow stern, “whatever happened, I want you to trust that I can help you through this pain. I know it can be hard but please, let me help.”

You hesitate, maybe a little too long for Dream’s liking. When you don’t speak right away, he removes his hand from your left arm, instead pulling you forward with the right. It’s only when he’s sure you’re steady on your feet does he move down the corridor with your wrist grasped in his phalanges. 

“Dream?” The question in your tone doesn’t stop him from leading you through the corridors. He walks with purpose, steps feeling rushed as if a rare impatience had overtaken his emotions. “Where are we going?”

“Hush, you’ll see.”

You did as you were asked, maybe a little too well. Your gaze down cast, you focus on trying to calm the beat of your heart. While it pounded less, the pain that ebbed through it sent a chill through you. Despite the warmth of this place, you felt cold. It was as if that monster still had a grip around your soul, freezing it and you to your very core. 

But as you’re pulled outside within a different area of Dream’s domain, you’re able to lift your head a little. The field that outstretched before you was full of lavender. The soft scent wafted toward you with a gentle breeze. Wide eyed, you noticed the sky was within twilight, no sign of day like within the building you’d just left. 

This place had an immediate calming effect on you and you were able to exhale a sigh of relief, the tension in your shoulders melting away. 

“I thought you might like it here. Come have a seat with me, y/n.” Dreams gentle voice returned to normal, the sternness gone as if it had never been there before. When you look back toward him, a smile returns to his lips. Was he relieved that the emotions you felt before were ebbing away? It didn’t matter now, you followed and when he sat, you took the spot beside him.

Tucking your legs underneath you, a calm was quelling the storm within your heart. You reach out, brushing your fingertips along the petals of the flowers surrounding you. Like the large tree and plants you’d grown familiar with, this place was well taken care of. How, you could only guess. The field seemed to stretch for miles. 

It was the sky that marveled you however, the shades of twilight and a far off crescent moon reminding you of home. For as much mysticism or magic that surrounded this dream, there were the smallest things that left you feeling nostalgic and safe.

“I knew someone who used to come here a lot when they were feeling scared or lonely too,” you blink, glancing toward Dream as he stared off into the distance. He wanted you to open up to him, but it seemed he was the one to start instead, “I often tried to be there for them, asked what was wrong or if they needed me. They always smiled at me and soothed my worries, but I knew better. I was just too naive to listen closer or offer more help; I should have asked more questions. I should have talked to them more. In the end, my failings caused their despair to consume them. I should have been better.”

The flicker of regret when he asked you how you were doing; did smiling back hurt him? You hadn’t realized that hiding your life away might have been a source of pain toward someone so kind. 

But they were your stories, and in many ways, it’s difficult for you to part with them so simply. 

Especially that monster, that damned nightmare. 

“That’s not your fault,” you immediately try to reassure him. This came natural to you, empathizing with the pain of others so quickly. “You did your best. Whoever they were they should have...They should have…” Another sigh leaves you as your shoulders sag. You look away, realization dawning that you might just sound like a hypocrite. “They should have told you what they were feeling…”

To your surprise, you hear a soft chuckle leave Dream. When you glanced at him again, a small smile had tugged on his lips, eye lights remaining soft and serene as the place you sat in now. Did he take amusement out of your seeming own realization? Or was it your hesitation that caused that snicker?

“Don’t laugh, _I get it_ seriously, I just...Don’t know how to explain what happened…” 

Hand reaching up to your forehead, you shift again and draw your knees up to your chest. One arm wraps around them and you stay like this, as if protecting yourself, creating a shield to wallow within. Your eyebrows furrow. When you think too much about it, that familiar chill works its way through your body again. 

It’s a gentle hand laid upon your shoulder that chases it away once more, Dream leaning closer to meet your eyes, “You don’t have to tell me everything, y/n, not even all at once if you don’t want to. But whatever happened in there; I think I need to know.”

You run your hand through your hair, bangs drawn back momentarily before settling back in place again. You sigh deeply through your nose, eyes drawn back to your feet. There is another spark of hesitation within you as you weigh your options. It’s not like anything could happen if Dream knew of the shadows following you. He did promise your safety in the long run, after all. 

But if that thing could find you here…

“You ever had a nightmare that left you so paralyzed with fear that you could hardly breathe? I’ve had them for a long time, for as long as I can remember and...In a way, I just thought it was all the stress within my life that caused those nightmares but...” trailing off, you inhale deeply before continuing, “Now I’m not so sure...Because it spoke to me when I was looking at the tapestries and…It said you can’t keep me safe forever, that it laid claim on me a long time ago.” That statement left your burning now that you thought about it, heat rising in your chest just as quickly. “As if I belong to anyone. I’m not his apple, or whatever he called me.” You tact on indignantly. 

You pause then, waiting on Dream’s answer. When he doesn’t give one right away, you finally look up again expectantly. What you’re met with was not what you expected. His expression had grown serious, no signs of smiles or lightness left. There is a dread within him that suddenly causes regret to course through you. 

You shouldn’t have opened your mouth. 

“You’ve met my brother…” Dream finally says, his tone so flat it leaves a chill running up your spine, “You’ve met Nightmare and...He is coming for you sooner than I expected…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the vibe i listened to on this chapter was [fractions by juniper vale!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDJM-aV-NCw)
> 
> idk how many times i re-read this chapter until i was satisfied with it but yes! some dream time for you, dear reader~.


End file.
